La ternura inmolada
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Kiba es directo con Hinata y corta la relación por egoísmo. Hinata llora sin consuelo hasta que encuentra refugio en manos de Naruto. Kiba se da cuenta de su error y rapta a la mujer que dice amar sin saber que Naruto le amaba mas. Es un viejito fic del cual también soy autora en
1. Chapter 1

Aquella chica de la cual todos le conocen estaba esperando debajo de un gran roble a su novio, pues la había citado en aquel lugar para poder platicar lo que ambos les había ocurrido en ese día, para contar lo que habían vivido y que clase de experiencias han tenido, era el motivo ideal por el cual ella estaba alegre para sentir su calor y estar con esa persona especial por mas tiempo.

La chica sin mas aguardo debajo de aquel gran árbol y estuvo esperando, esperó y espero y espero hasta que a lo lejos se veía la sombra de aquel joven con vestimenta gris y negra, la chica se alegro al verlo y se aproximo a donde estaba el.

-Kiba, que bueno que llegaste.- Le decía la dulce chica del clan más poderoso de la aldea oculta de la hoja mientras lo recibía con un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo.- Le decía el joven de las artes asesinas mimetizadas- Es algo serio.

-¿Y de que es de lo que me tienes que hablar?

-Este… pues… como te lo explico…- No tenia palabras de cómo empezar sabiendo que ella era su compañera de grupo y aun mas que ya la conocía el como iría a reaccionar al decirle semejante cosa. La conocía bien pero tenía que decírselo de una vez. Había hecho algo grave que ni el mismo imaginaba que llegara a pasar aun estando con Hinata.

-Anda dime ¿Qué es?- le decía Hinata con un tono dulce.

-Creo que lo mejor para ambos es que nos demos un tiempo.

-¿Un tiempo?

-Si, mira es que hay que conocer mas personas, debes conocer más chicos y yo más chicas, esto es para que sepamos si esto es verdaderamente amar.

-¿Pero por que Kiba, por que?- diciendo esto dejo en libertad un par de lagrimas.- ¿En que falle o que hice mal?

-¡Esta bien te lo diré, no quería decírtelo pero te lo diré; eres muy blanda, eres muy tierna, y sabes una cosa a mi no me gustan la niñitas, yo lo que quiero es una mujer que me haga hombre, eso es lo que busco y si me quedo contigo nunca lo lograre!  
Kiba recapacito después de lo que le dijo a Hinata, había caído en el error de haberle gritado y haberle dicho débil, ella agacho su cabeza y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, el quería reparar el daño que había causado y la abrazo; le susurraba al oído:

-Perdóname, no quería decirte eso pero yo…

-Entonces…

-¿Eh?

-Entonces me usaste, ¡Me engañaste! ¡Querías abusar de mí pero como no di mi brazo a torcer ahora me desechas como si fuera una basura! ¡Eres un miserable Kiba!- y diciendo eso empezó a llorar amargamente.

El joven la consolaba pero la chica llena de coraje, odio y resentimiento hacia el joven sacaba una pequeña kunai discretamente de su bolsillo y con esa le rasguña su costado izquierdo haciendo que Kiba la suelte.

-¡Ah! ¡Hinata! ¿Por que lo hiciste?- dijo tocándose en su herida.

La chica no le contesto y con los ojos ensombrecidos escapa del lugar en medio de los arboles, Kiba se lanza a su persecución pero ella se aleja muy rápido que Kiba casi no daba con ella hasta que una rama de un árbol se trono y resbalo; fue la ocasión oportuna para que el la atrapara, pero en cuanto ella vio que se acercaba aterrada le lanza shurikens y kunais incrustándolo en un árbol.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!- y salió corriendo del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Hinata estaba llorando al pie de un árbol pensando en lo acontecido, ella no lo podía creer, se preguntaba una y otra vez el motivo por el cual Kiba la corto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?- Dejo en libertad unas lagrimas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Arriba de la copa de ese árbol estaba Naruto descansando de un día tan ajetreado de entrenamiento, el cansancio lo venció y se había quedado dormido, el llanto de la joven lo despertó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Alguien esta aquí, me pregunto que esta pasando./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Salto del árbol y miro a la chica triste, ella se limpio las lagrimas de inmediato y sorprendida le saludo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Naruto… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estabas aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Ah no mucho.- dijo el chico serenamente.-he estado durmiendo después de un día de entrenamiento pesado pero luego me despertó tu llanto, no sabia de donde venia y decidí averiguar y ahora te encontré a ti llorando y por cierto… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Hinata le explico lo sucedido: el encuentro de Kiba, la decepción que le hizo pasar y de cómo lo incrusto en un árbol para poder escapar de el./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Pues si me lo `preguntas tu problema me hizo recordar algo mismo que me paso hace mucho tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto la chica./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Pues la situación estaba así, ¿te acuerdas que yo estaba saliendo con Sakura?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Si…-contesto tímidamente la chica, el escuchar el nombre de Sakura le entristecía el corazón, pues era el amor imposible del joven rubio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Termine con ella./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-¿Pero por que?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Simple era muy arrogante, algo obsesiva y a veces celosa, pero independientemente de todo eso ella estaba muy enamorada en secreto de Sasuke, ella me dijo que si estaba conmigo era por que yo le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, la secuestraron unos ninjas y como la rescate decidió salir conmigo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella se volvía dura y fría conmigo, hasta el día que no aguante mas y le dije que esto no iba a ningún lado, ella se enojo mucho conmigo, no se que paso después, si se alegro o si de veras me quiso no lo se, pero eso a mi me dolió mucho y mas cuando la vi besarse a mis espaldas con Sasuke, fue algo doloroso.- se limpio unas lagrimas.- Pero la vida sigue su curso no hay que quedarse en el pasad/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Pero esa es una pregunta ¿Cómo olvido ese dolor, como lo dejo de recordar, y lo que es interesante, como lo veo sin causarme dolor?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Fue tu primer amor ¿verdad?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Si./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Por eso es que te duele, jamás habías experimentado el dolor de esa manera y es como una nueva sensación, pero a final de cuentas tienes que hacerle frente con el tiempo, el tiempo curara todo lo que te ha dañado no te preocupes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Hinata se levanto del suelo y se volvió a limpiar el rostro después se incorporo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Bueno me voy, total, que mas da, llegare a casa a recostarme, gracias por tu apoyo Naruto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-No hay de que, para que son los amigos. Pero ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-¿A mi casa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Si además ya es tarde el sol se va a meter en cualquier instante. Si te incomoda no hay problema dilo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-No, no es eso…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-¿Entonces?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-No…no es nada acepto que me acompañes a casa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Los dos caminaron de vuelta a casa rumbo a la aldea./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Después de nuestros entrenamientos nos vemos en el mismo árbol mañana ¿que dices?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-No lo se…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Si te aíslas lo único que vas a causarte es una gran depresión por alguien que no vale la pena llorarle./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Este bien… te veré mañana. Y gracias por apoyarme./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Hasta mañana./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Ese era el principio de una buena amistad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"El tiempo para ambos se iba como agua, los entrenamientos eran cada vez mas pesados pero eran muy entretenidos sus momentos en los cuales Hinata y Naruto contaban sus problemas, comentaban lo pesado o excelente que les iba en sus entrenamientos; eran tantas cosas que se contaban que los días se volvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un año./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"De repente un día Naruto estaba decidido a decirle a Hinata el amor que le tenia a ella, no lo podía soportar mas, tenia que confesárselo; en muchas chicas había buscado lo que en su amiga lo tenia, había días que no podía ni dormir por pensar en ella y ese día llego temprano a confesárselo. A lo lejos llego la chica y le saludo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Buen día Naruto.-Le dijo Hinata./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Buen día Hinata.- Le correspondió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla, ella se sintió extraña puesto que nunca le había saludado con un beso en la mejilla nunca. -¿Por qué me citaste tan temprano?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Este… toma asiento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Dime para que soy buena./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"El chico estaba tan nervioso que todo lo que había repasado en la noche anterior se le había olvidado, empezó a temblar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Si…lo que te voy a decir quizás por esto jamás me volverás a hablar, pero necesito decírtelo es algo delicado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-¿Mataste a alguien?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-No, es algo entre tú y yo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-¿Qué pasa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos y que nos conocemos mucho…y por consiguiente…tu…a mi… me gustas…me gustas mucho que no me dejas ni dormir necesitaba decírtelo de frente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Al oír eso Hinata se quedo pasmada, no sabia que decir o hacer en semejante declaración, la idea de rechazarlo le paso en la cabeza para evitar alguna desilusión como le había hecho pero algo dentro de ella le incitaba a aceptarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Así que ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Hinata se quedo asombrada y decidió correr del lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Lo sabia, sabia que no me iba a aceptar, de seguro creyó que iba a ser igual o peor que Kiba pero Hinata esperare por ti./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Los días pasaban y Hinata estaba pensando aun en las palabras que le dijo Naruto, al final se armo de valor y busco a Naruto, lo encontró en el árbol que se reunían a platicar y le dirigió la palabra./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Perdona por no haberte contestado ese momento, me llego a la mente imágenes e ideas de lo que había vivido con Kiba anteriormente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-No te preocupes lo supuse pero esta bien no hay problema./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-He llegado a la conclusión de…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Si no quieres no te preocupes lo aceptare, por nuestra amistad te respetare./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Aceptare ser tu novia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Naruto se quedo parado en seco, después una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro y Hinata extendiendo sus manos le volvió a dirigir la palabra./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"-Acepto ser tu novia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"El joven rubio le correspondió el abrazo y le beso delicadamentente, ella temerosa le corresponde el beso pero al final de cuentas le infunde enjundia al beso. Naruto le regala una rosa blanca y ella lo abrazo dulcemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt;"Solo el río y los árboles fueron testigos de aquel amor que se habían de profesar el uno al otro./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar a fondo con el fic de NaruHina tengo que empezar con esta parte ya que es fundamental a la historia completa, es algo que nadie sabia pero que cosa fue lo que ayudo a Hinata a ser mas sociable, cualquier duda, comentario sera bien recibido. Agradezco los rewiews que me han enviado, aunque ya habia editado algunos fics aqui me cuesta un poquito de trabajo descifrar el inglés (si, lo se soy pesima traduciendo) pero de antemano gracias por la critica constructiva me ayuda mucho a mejorar mi escritura.

Alguno de ustedes dirá como fue que Hinata empezó a salir con Kiba pues esto empezó como una historia simple, pero al final las cosas ocurrieron así:

-Hinata ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Le decía Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga.- Soñando de vuelta con ¿Naruto eh?

-¡Ino!- decía la chica de la cabellera pelinegra.- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esto?

-Tus ojitos fantasean y eso a mi no me engaña, eso que tu haces se ve a la legua, pero bueno como quieras; no hay nada de malo en pensar en otras personas.

-Lo malo es que nunca podré decírselo de frente cuanto me gusta, lo que ha causado que su imagen no me deje dormir algunas noches por andar pensando en el. Me da miedo el decírselo, no se como lo tome cuando se lo diga, quizás jamás me vuela a dirigir la palabra o llegue a pensar que soy una arrastrada.

-Pero nunca lo sabrá si no lo intentas ¿Por qué no empiezas desde hoy?

-¡No!...es que… no me siento lista… aun.

-Ya se cual es tu problema, tu problema es tu inseguridad, no sabes que decir frente a un chico y por eso cuando lo ves a el de frente o a otros chicos te desmayas y siempre tengo que ir a la enfermería por ti. Ven a mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde, vamos a trabajar con lo tuyo.

-Pero Ino…

-¡Nos vemos no faltes!- se despidió la chica rubia.

-No se que me va a hacer Ino esta vez, a veces me da miedo.- Dijo en voz baja la chica.

En algún otro lado de la academia…

-Sakura, estoy feliz de estar contigo, viviendo estos momentos a tu lado.-Le dijo Naruto.

-Si, lo mismo digo.- Dijo la chica no muy convencida.- Bueno será mejor que me vaya.

-¿A dónde? - Pregunto el rubio.

-A mi casa tonto.- le contesto la chica algo molesta.

-Es que pensaba invitarte a tomar un frapuccino conmigo y…

-Lo siento Naruto, eso será para otra ocasión.- Dijo de modo cortante Sakura-Debo llegar temprano para ir a la biblioteca de la academia con mis amigas.

-¿Tienes tarea? Yo te ayudo.

-Eh… no lo creo.- contesto la chica- además es una reunión de mujeres.

-Bueno.-dijo el chico apenado.-Esta bien, no hay problema.

-Gracias nos vemos.

-Si mi linda Sakura.- Le iba a dar un beso pero ella volteo el rostro sutilmente, eso le entristeció y solo le dio el beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego.- Se retiro del lugar.

-Vaya hasta que llegaste.- le esperaba un joven de negra cabellera a Sakura.

-Perdona Sasuke, es que no me lo podía quitar de encima.- Dijo Sakura, se habían citado en un jardín de la academia ocultos detrás de las aulas.- Ya ves como es fastidioso Naruto.

\- No lo entiendo Sakura, llevas un año de salir con el y ¿no le has dicho de lo nuestro?

-Todavía no, no se como quitármelo de encima tu sabes que salgo con el solo por que me salvo de los guerreros de la aldea del sonido, pero no lo amo.

-El detalle es cuando le vas a abrir los ojos, ¿Cuándo va a enterarse de lo nuestro? A mi no me gusta ser el otro.

-Déjame pensar como quitármelo de encima y después tú y yo celebraremos solos.

-Espero que no dilates mucho.- Le dijo robándole un beso a la chica pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ino…

-Ino ya acabamos nuestras tareas, ¡Tenemos todo el fin de semana libre para nosotras!

-Exacto Hinata.- Dijo cerrando el libro.- Y ahora que tu estas en mi casa no te dejare escapar no sin antes hacerte unos cambios pequeños.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Un cambio de seguridad y look.

-No me va a doler ¿verdad?

-¡Ay claro que no!, tu problema es enfrentarte directamente a un hombre asi que empezaremos por ahí.

-¿Pero como?

-Espera…-Sono el timbre de la casa de Ino era su novio: Shikamaru. El joven entro a la casa.

-Me alegra verte Ino, me preguntaba si podiamos salir a…

-Que bueno que llegaste Shika, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Y¿ la cita?

-Esto es mas importante, me ayudaras a que Hinata se deshaga de su timidez, mira haremos lo siguiente.- Le susurraba al oido lo que iban a hacer.

Shikamaru y su novia llegaron a donde estaba Hinata, Hinata al ver a Sjikamaru en frente de ella se quedo pasmada.

-Bueno, aquí estoy, Hinata empieza. Hablemos.

Con el unico hombre que Hinata no se desmayaba era con Shino su mejor amigo pero al ver de cerca de Shikamaru ella se quedo trabada y luego se desmayo.

-¡Ay Shikamaru, te dije que no fueras tan agresivo con ella!.- le grito Ino

-Pero no le dije ni tres palabras a ella y se cayo.- respondio.

-Esto sera un cambio muy lento.

Hinata después de la escuela iba seguido a casa de Ino a superar su timidez, era su entrenamiento de mujer timida con todas sus letras a chica sociable, a Shikamaru en un inicio le desesperaba pero al final tambien le ayudaba a superar su timidez, ese cambio tan solo les llevo 1 mes y 25 dias.


End file.
